Prom Wrecker Alternate
by elaineflute324
Summary: An alternate of the Victorious episode, Prom Wrecker! Hope you enjoy! Tandre


**Prom Wrecker Alternate**

_Hey guys you know that I ship Tandre from Victorious, so after I finished watching the episode of the prom one, I wanted to write an alternative of that episode. Here it is!_

* * *

(Tori's POV)

I just stared as Andre was kissing that girl in the hallway. I couldn't move, my heart was torn to shreds. I've had a crush on Andre since I met him, and now that liking for him had come to a waste. I walked to my locker and didn't turn on the lights for the Make It Shine lighting. I didn't feel bright like I it did. I turned the lock and put in my combo, still watching in pain and jealousy the make out session Andre and that other girl were having. I opened the locker and looked away, hoping I could avoid Andre all day. Suddenly Cat approached me with a huge smile on her face.

Cat: Hey Tori!

Tori: *looks at her with a small smile* Hey...

Cat: *notices Tori's sad expression* You okay?

I finished grabbing what I needed from my locker and then slammed it closed, putting my forehead against the door.

Cat: Tori?

I pointed, without looking up, at Andre and the girl. She looked that direction and gasped. Cat is the only one that knows about my crush on him.

Cat: Tori! I...I'm so sorry!

Tori: *eyes start watering* It's okay...

No way is it! I just can't stand it! Oh fuck, why?! No I have to keep it in me.

Cat: No it isn't, I know you're not okay.

Damn it! Cat puts a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. Slowly I hear footsteps, coming toward us. I finally look up, but say nothing. It was Andre. Inside me was pain and despair, and I didn't want it, I don't want to see his face again.

Andre: Hey guys! *looks at Tori* Hey Tori! You haven't lit up your locker yet!

His hands reached for the button, but I stopped it and pushed it away. He looked at me in confusion and just stared. I scowl at him and feel the inside of me break even more at the sight of him.

Andre: Tori-

I cut him off and walk off, hoping my feelings would leave me.

* * *

_Later when Tori was allowed to have the prom, she held the first meeting at the Black Box. _

(Andre's POV)

I don't know what's going on with Tori but she seems pissed. Really pissed. Why? And why has she been avoiding me all day? Whatever, I could probably talk to her after we finish the meeting for the prom.

I wrapped my arms around Sherry, my new girlfriend, and listened to Tori speak. Tori called me and started talking to me about what I do and I found myself lost in thought. She was really sexy, I have to admit. I bet she would make a better girlfriend then- Oh shit what am I thinking, I'm dating Sherry. Suddenly Sherry pulled our lips together and I just followed. God why does she have to make out with me this much?! I was lost in thought as we continue making out. Suddenly I heard some of Tori's words about the band and heard a repeat of my name.

Tori: Andre! Andre!

Andre: *breaks kiss* Yeah sure, band, cool!

She rolled her eyes and continued. Right after she started, Jade barged in and started screaming at Tori about her prom and how Jade couldn't have her play. Sherry took the moment to make out with me again. Oh no, not again. But I know I couldn't pull back. As our lips continued moving against each other, I heard my name over and over again.

(Tori's POV)

I keep calling Andre's name. Fuck it I can't take anymore! Andre keeps making out with his girl and is making me have to stare at them! I can't take it any longer! Screw it!

Tori: *angrily* Well then! *grabs everything* I'll discuss with you individually about prom!

I slam my laptop shut, finally making Sherry and Andre break apart. I grab everything and push the door open, slamming it behind me, hoping that I don't see Andre's face anymore.

* * *

_Halfway through prom..._

(Tori's POV)

I kept on searching for Andre so he could get the band ready. I hate having to see him again but I have no choice. I found Andre with Sherry, obviously making out.

Tori: *pissed* Andre!

Andre and Sherry instantly break apart. They stare at me like nothing happened and he starts the conversation.

Andre: Hey, Sherry can you go get me a drink please?

Sherry: *flirtatiously smiles* Be right back, keep those lips warm.

I felt jealousy rise over me. Oh I wanna beat the shit our of her so bad right now. I grip onto my pink prom dress and hide the anger in my face. Once Sherry left, Andre started looking really annoyed.

Andre: Man I'm tired of her, all she ever does is kiss me. All I am to her are sweet, buttery lips.

I felt even more anger rise over me. What the fuck is his problem?! Talking about making out with another girl in front of me!

Andre: I try to get to know her more but all she does is-

Tori: I don't care, Andre. Just get the band ready.

I walk off, leaving Andre even more confused at me. I know I still like him, I know I do. But all I need is to hide it, or else things will get really bad.

* * *

_After Jade's attempt to wreck the prom and the concert, it had started raining but then it stopped eventually._

(Andre's POV)

I look around for Sherry so I could take her home. We just finished the concert and pretty much everyone left. Sherry had gone to do something and left but she still hasn't came back for over 30 minutes. I looked everywhere. But still couldn't find her. Damn where is she?! Suddenly I heard the sound of moaning from the back of the stage. What the fuck? I made my way to the back of the stage and gasped at the sight. Sherry and some other guy were making out.

Andre: Sherry!

Sherry and that other guy sprung away from each other.

Sherry: Oh hey, Andre.

She sounded like she really didn't care.

Andre: What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why?!

Sherry: *rolls eyes* Whatever I found a new guy to make out with! His lips are better than yours!

Andre: What?!

Sherry: In fact probably the best I ever felt!

They had another make out session. My eyes widened but then scowled in huge anger. I punched the wall beside me and walked away from them. I've had enough of that girl anyways. She only wants lips, that's all. What a slut! I found the table where me and the gang sat and sat to think. What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't believe I fell for a girl who never cared. Suddenly slow footsteps came toward me, and I felt someone else sit next to me. I look up and find Tori.

Tori: What's wrong?

Andre:...

Tori: Andre?

I took a moment to stare at Tori. She wasn't avoiding me now, which was a good thing, probably. But that really doesn't matter. Get a close look at the youngest Vega girl, and you see a perfect picture. She looks so hot up close. Her long, flowing hair, her beautiful pink, prom dress, her cute cheekbones, and her heart warming voice. My body started to tense up, and my heart started pounding. Oh fuck, I'm in love with Tori.

* * *

(Tori's POV)

Why am I here?! I was trying to avoid him all day, but why am I sitting next to him right now?! And why did I ask him what's wrong?! Is it because- Oh wait I know. It's obvious I still like him. I know it myself. But he has Sherry. I would expect Sherry to be here instead of me, but she wasn't. And not to mention, she was gone away from him after the concert for 45 minutes now. So I guess I'm just a replacement for Sherry for now?

Tori: Andre, please answer me.

He continued looking at me and I think he might be lost in thought. I think I may be lost in thought, too. I can't believe Andre looks so hot up close. His muscular body, his braided hair, his charming looks, his calm voice, and his sweet smile. Oh seeing that happy Andre smile makes my heart jump. It already is. I felt a light blush on my cheeks and I felt my body start to feel nervous. I come back to my senses and continue the conversation.

Tori: Andre!

Andre: *snaps back to reality* Sorry! I...sorry.

Tori: You okay?

Andre: Yeah...

Sure, anybody would believe that. Sad face, sad voice, seems legit. Not.

Tori: No it's not.

Andre: Hm?

Tori: Admit it, something's wrong.

Andre: *sighs* yeah there is.

Tori: Then spill!

Andre: It's okay, I don't want you to worry about me.

Tori: *places a hand on Andre's shoulder* I'll worry even more if you don't tell me.

I stare at him, and he bites his lip in thought.

Andre: *sighs* Sherry doesn't love me anymore..

Tori: Say what?!

Andre: She never did.

What the fuck is going on?!

Tori: Wait! What happened?!

Andre: I found her making out with another guy behind the stage. She even confessed that she just wanted my lips, nothing else. But now she found new lips.

I clench my fist. What the fuck is wrong with her?! Guys aren't make out machines! I stand up instantly to look for her, but was stopped when Andre grabbed my wrist.

Andre: Don't look for her, Tori.

Tori: Why?! She needs to learn a lesson! I'm gonna beat the shit out of her!

Andre: Look, it doesn't matter! It wouldn't even do any better!

Tori: Just let me go!

Andre: No!

Oh I'm pissed! But Andre won't let me do it. And yet I've got a good reason to kill Sherry.

Tori: Andre!

Andre: Just don't go!

Tori: You wouldn't even appreciate what I do for you?!

Andre: I do! I just don't want you to get hurt!

Tori: At least let me deal with it since I'm in love with you!

Andre just stared at me after my last sentence. Oh shit. He knows everything.

* * *

(Andre's POV)

Did I hear wrong? No, I didn't but that was pretty unexpected. Tori Vega loves me. The girl I had just fallen in love with loves me. No I didn't just fall in love with her. All those times we spent together as best friends were one of the best memories I had. No doubt, I've always loved her. I just never realized it.

Tori: I...I should go.

She tries to walk away. But I grab her wrist to stop her.

Tori: Andre, let me-

I cut her off by pulling her to face me and jamming our lips together. I know I made out a lot tonight, but damn, Tori's lips are like a million times better than Sherry's. She was surprised at my sudden move but then kissed back. I wrapped my arms around Tori's waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Slowly the kiss deepened, and our lips grinded in rhythm. I broke the kiss we stared at each other in shock.

Andre: I know you won't accept how I feel for you since I ignored you're feelings for me and went out with another girl. *puts a hand on Tori's cheek* But I want you to know that I love you, Tori. I always have, but I never noticed.

I separate her from me, and look down on the ground, smiling to try to look optimistic, not noticing her shocked expression.

Andre: What's wrong with me? I can't even reali-

I was cut off by Tori crashing our lips together. I stood in shock and couldn't kiss back. When her lips left mine, she smiled.

Andre: Tori?

Tori: Andre...

Andre: I thought-

Tori: I know. I'm hurt that you went out with Sherry, I tried getting over it as much as I can, so I tried avoiding you, hoping that I could get over it. But I couldn't, I still loved you. I was losing hope. But now...*places hand on Andre's cheek* knowing you feel the same for me and always have, I think I feel like the happiest girl on earth.

My heart was touched by her words. We made out again and put our foreheads together and smiled in silence.

Andre: Tori?

Tori: Yeah?

Andre: Will you be my new girlfriend?

Tori: *beams a smile and jumps, wrapping arms around Andre's neck* Hell yes!

I chuckled and embraced her again. I finally found what I really wanted. My new girlfriend kissed me again and we had another make out session, enjoying our first moments dating.


End file.
